


A Different meeting

by Caliadragon



Series: A Different Meeting [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Blair Sandburg is returning to Cascade, after years of traveling to help other Sentinels find their Guides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The character of the Sentinel and any others that are known do not belong to me, not even the idea for this fic is completely my own. Any unknown or previously unwritten characters are mine and may or may not suffer because of it. :)  
> Author's Notes: First I just want to say thank you to all of the TS writers that I have read and enjoyed. This idea came to me from reading hours upon hours of enjoyable sentinel fic. I have found myself addicted to the universes were Sentinel's and Guides are well known. Normally I only read slash, but there are so many talented writers in this fandom that I found myself reading Gen as well. Thank you to everyone on TSstoryfinders for locating so many enjoyable stories for me to read.  
> In this universe being gay is as excepted as being heterosexual. Also you should know that Alex Barnes and Lee Brackett are both Sentinels and good guys in this.  
> I'm also a slow writer so I have no idea how long this will take me to finish. It is unbeta'd as well.  
> 

Title: A Different Meeting

Author: CaliaDragon

Parts: 1/1

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen settle down." Simon Banks, Captain of Major Crimes/Sentinel Unit proclaimed loudly. He watched in amusement as the officers, both his and Captain Ellison's sat down with much jostling and name calling. The two units had been joined together three months earlier. In that time their arrest rates had skyrocketed and they had people applying constantly trying to earn a place in their department.

"Our newest assignment is to protect Dr. Blair Sandburg; the Doctor is returning to Cascade after four years of traveling, looking for and pairing Sentinels and Guides. As you know Dr. Sandburg has been targeted by several unclaimed Sentinels and Guides, each wanting him to either join with them or find some one for them. Unfortunately the Doctor doesn't think that he is important enough to guard." Simon sighed as he said this, causing several of his men to look troubled by this revelation.

Doctor Blair Sandburg was very close to being a saint in many people's eyes, though he was the first to say that the title was way off base, especially since he was Jewish. At twenty-four, the Doctor was considered the foremost expert on Sentinels and Guides in the modern world. What made the Doctor so well liked and sought after was that he never claimed the rights to that title. Dr. Sandburg had received his doctorate by age eighteen after finding a young sentinel and helping him to get control of his senses and to find his own Guide. His thesis had made national news, after the Doctor had begun to travel to different institutes and hospitals checking on patients that he was afraid had been misdiagnosed with autism or insanity.

In the last five years he had found and freed literally thousands of sentinels, while at the same time finding them Guides. Guides were people that were predisposed to help, stand up for (and to), and love their sentinel. This was a symbiotic relationship and often times led to marriage between the pair. Remarkably the Guides and the Sentinels were usually opposite in both nature and background, but they still seemed to thrive when together.

However, Sandburg refused money on more than one occasion from wealthy people who wanted to be paired with a Sentinel. One case had been very public. Not long after Sandburg's twenty-first birthday, a wealthy business man had approached Sandburg and offered him a million dollars to pair his son with a Sentinel. Sandburg had not only refused the money, but had openly scorned the man.

It had made national news. The businessman, Ventriss, had then gone out of his way to try to destroy Blair's name and reputation. In the end the man had only destroyed his own. Nothing that was leaked to the press changed people's opinion of the young doctor. Not the fact that he was he only child of a hippy free spirit or that he had no father. What it did bring out were many people willing to talk about the wonderful young man that they had gotten to know, especially those people that Sandburg had helped over the years, including Sentinels that had been found Guides to bond with.

Not long after that the Doctor was attacked and nearly killed by a damaged and brain washed Sentinel. Guideless she had fallen in with a bad element and had been brutalized by those she had come to trust. They used her senses commit robberies. Alex Barnes had been with the group when they kidnapped Sandburg. No one knew just what it was that had occurred between the Doctor and Barnes, but Sandburg had ended up nearly dead.

However, what sparked media attention the most was that the young man had not only forgiven the woman for what she had done to him, he had also found her a Guide. In fact Alex Rafe and her husband Brian were part of the team responsible for Sandburg's protection. The other team was Lee and Sara Brackett. Lee Brackett was a former CIA agent that Sandburg had helped with his senses and Sara was a retired midwife. Brian Rafe was once a police man, before he had retired to help Alex protect Sandburg.

"When will they arrive?" Megan Connor asked she was an unbonded Guide. Many of Ellison's team consisted of Guides and Sentinels, though the majority was unbonded. One thing that the brass was hoping for with this assignment was that the Doctor could help their people find mates.

"Actually they should be here in an hour. Alex and Brian Rafe will be bringing the Doctor in an hour. We need to work out the protection detail between now and then. Also we need to make sure that no one steps out of line. I realize that many of you are excited by the prospect of meeting the Doctor, but you must remember that he is under our protection and no one is to put pressure on him or to try to sway him as a bond mate," Jim Ellison said speaking for the first time. "And yes, I mean myself as well. Captain Banks will be watching me and making sure that I don't try to force a bond on him either. We all know that it is an unpublicized fact that Sandburg is a guide and a shaman; this means that we will have a harder time controlling ourselves, but that is exactly what we will do. If at anytime you feel uncertain of your control you let one of us know and you will be allowed to vacate the area."

The unbonded sentinels relaxed at their captains words. As the strongest Sentinel in Cascade, Ellison had formidable reputation for protecting those around him, even going so far as to sacrifice his own needs. This had been obvious when he nearly died protecting his ex-wife and her new husband two months earlier. He was a former Army Ranger that had come forward with his own abilities after Dr. Sandburg's findings had made the light of day.

There were three hundred sentinels in Cascade and nearly that many Guides. The only problems were that most of them didn't talk to one another or know how to reach their partner. The main reason Dr. Sandburg was coming back to Cascade was to open up the Sentinel/Guide center. His mother, Naomi, ran the Center in San Francisco and there were others spread through out the world. The Center's were run under a set of strict guidelines. The guidelines were very clear and she had helped him set them up.

The Center's main and most important rule was that they would do no harm. They helped guide pairings to one another. The security for protecting the Sentinels and Guides was near that of most government facilities. No one that did not pass a rigorous screening was aloud anywhere near the Unbonded.

This rule had been enforced when the realization that most of the Guides they were finding attracted both unwanted and dangerous attention. At the same time the Sentinels had been driven to insanity or foully used by people. Alex Rafe was not the first deranged Sentinel to be found.

Another rule, again for the protection of the unbonded, was that no one who was not immediate family could remove an underage unbonded from the facility. Through the work of men like Brackett and other ex-military in-depth back ground checks were made on anyone trying to take one of their charges. More than one person had found themselves arrested and imprisoned for attempting to take a child from a center.

The Center also set up classes and outreach programs for parents of children afflicted with heightened senses. The Center's also dealt with more than just pure Sentinels, there were programs for people that were truly autistic as well as people with one or more heightened sense.

Many medical facilities had contracted with the Centers to be taught some of their techniques so that they could help their mentally ill patients. These techniques while medical in nature also had deep roots in eastern and holistic medicines.

All of the Sentinels had at one time or another sent off to the nearest center for information as well as having visited the website that the Center's ran. These contacts were wonderful and unlike a doctor they never charged for the information. All of the money made in the centers was from outside interests. No money was ever taken from Sentinel's, Guide's or their families. Dr. Sandburg had hired very competent money managers so that what they were doing could be given to everyone, not just the wealthy.

Though many wondered why he had never taken a Sentinel and had even questioned the young man about it on more than one occasion, he had merely answered that he had yet to meet his own Sentinel, until he did there was no way that he was going to deny a Sentinel their true Guide.

The people of the Major Crimes/Sentinel Unit were looking forward to meeting the man who had done some much to help people as well as enriched the lives of others.

Joel Taggert, one of the men that worked with them, was especially eager to see the Doctor again. He and Blair were actually friends; the first Sentinel that Blair had found was Joel's youngest son. Through Blair, David had found his Guide, Ilsa, and because of this Joel was expecting his first grandchild, instead of mourning the loss of his son.

David had been near to suicide and locked away in Conover when Blair had meet him after being sent to the hospital by a nurse friend who had been on the look out for people matching David's symptoms. Within months of meeting Blair David had returned to being the happy, loving boy that Joel and Annie had raised. He and Ilsa had married within a year of their introduction. David had just graduated from college and joined the fire department, working on search and rescue with Ilsa. This is how the unit knew that Blair was also a shaman.

Many a person was constantly questioning Joel and David about Blair wondering what it would take to be bonded with the man who gave them knowledge of who they were and made it possible for them to function. Ellison himself had been ready to be committed to Conover for observation, thinking he had finally gone insane because of the sensory overload he had been experiencing.

He had returned to Cascade not long after the Doctor had come out with his thesis and was just out of the military when he approached the PD looking for a job. When he had told them that he was a Sentinel, he had immediately been hired. Even Guideless he had become the top ranking officer in charge of the Sentinel Unit within a year.

What had brought on the joining of the two units was the hostage situation that had taken place in the P.D. four months earlier. Between the Sentinel Unit and the Major Crime Unit they had taken the entire group invaders captive and it was then that they realized that Captain Banks was able to act as a stand in Guide for Captain Ellison. The only other person in the unit that was able to work with him was Guide Connor, but she had a harder time getting through to him if he was in a zone, than Banks did.

One of the men that they had captured was Garrett Kincaid, the man in charge of one of the most dangerous domestic terrorist groups in the USA. The FBI had been thrilled to take charge of Kincaid and his crew, knowing that they owed the Cascade PD for the arrest. Only a few of the PD employees had been injured and most of them were already at work and recovered from their injuries.

After a few more minutes of conversation everyone went back to their duties. While the officers assigned to Dr. Sandburg were given their orders.

Blair sighed as they pulled up in front of the Cascade PD and shook his head in disbelief. "Let it go Blair, you lost on this one," Alex said with an amused grin. Blair turned to look at her and stuck his tongue out. Both Rafe and Alex laughed at him. "Blair I know that you think you only need us, but the last few times you were attacked there was only Lee, Rafe, Sara, and I. With the help of others we can keep you safer, plus you can aide the Sentinel Unit while you are at it."

Blair nodded reluctantly, "I wasn't attacked I was enthusiastically greeted." He said in argument.

"Blair Tim Holiday threw you over his shoulder. Stephanie Hodges tackled you. They were attacks; you could have been seriously injured." Rafe admonished, though he like everyone else had nearly fallen over in laughter later over the memory of Tim Holiday carrying Blair off like a sack of potatoes.

"They were scared, and wanted help. They weren't trying to hurt me." Blair protested. Both Sentinel and Guide sighed. The problem with Blair was that he honestly did not think himself worth protecting, because he didn't believe anyone would truly harm him. Even after what had happened with Alex, he still believed there was no reason for the protection that everyone insisted on. "I don't think I need the added protection, but I will behave and do as I am asked."

"Thank you, we only want to keep you safe." Alex said gently.

"I know that's why I'm not going to fight you on this. Plus I really want to help the unit. I have heard a lot of really great things about them and now they have been paired up with Major Crimes. Joel works with them in conjunction with the Bomb Squad. Joel thinks that their going to move the Squad up with the other two as well and make them a triple pronged unit." Blair said with a smile.

The other two shared a look behind his back. Blair cared a great deal for Joel Taggert and no matter where he traveled he was always in touch with the older man. One of Blair's only real expenses was his calls to Taggert and his ex-stepfather Jack Kelso.

Blair was also known to send them gifts from wherever he traveled, just to let them know that he was thinking of them. The only fight that anyone could ever remember Blair and Naomi having was over Blair's connection to the two men. Because of who Jack used to work for, and who Joel still worked for Naomi wanted to stop the relationships from growing any closer. Naomi had been in the middle of a tirade on the police and the government when Blair had simply stood and told her to get out.

Naomi had not been the only one to be stunned. Blair had told her that if she did not stop insulting the men he considered to be his fathers he would never have anything to do with her again. He also pointed out that she was insulting a number of the people in the room, his friends and guards included and if she couldn't work with the authorities than she could not be a part of the Centers or Blair's work.

It took two weeks, but Naomi came around, both ashamed of her behavior and willing to do what it took to help Blair with the Centers. Not long after the run in with Ventriss Naomi had married an ex-cop by the name of Hunter. He was a former LA cop who had moved to San Francisco to get help for his grandson who suffered from three heightened senses.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
